A Girls Best Friend
by GoldAnnaple
Summary: Anna saves a dog's life and now it won't leave her alone! Can she keep him a secret from Yoh? And does Yoh have a secret of his own? Eventual Yoh and Anna. Please R 'n' R. Will not continue if you don't.
1. Legendary Dog

Ok, this is a very old fic of mine but before I finished it I _had _to go back and correct things.

Well, here we go:

* * *

A Girls Best Friend  
Part One: Legendary Dog  


The blonde itako sighed; she had allowed Yoh to go over to Manta's for some reason. She'd said something about double training for even suggesting it and non-stop for going; but she couldn't really remember; she was too busy wondering whether or not she was going soft. Her thoughts were broken by a loud crash.

CRRAAASH

_What the hell was that?_

A medium sized dog came shooting out of a restaurant door. A large chef brandishing a very large frying pan followed it. The corners of Anna's lips tugged.

_Both the dog and frying pan are the same size as Manta._

The chef was Big Jake; someone you didn't what to get on the wrong side of. Obviously this young pup didn't know that. Jake was throwing everything he could get his hands on at the dog. He started shouting out some words that Anna bet even Ryu wouldn't know the meaning of. This started to attract attention; from the crowd Anna heard the words: "Looks like Bootz just doesn't know when to quit."

_Ahh, so this is the famous Bootz._

Bootz had been causing mayhem for about three weeks now; the four-month-old Great Dane puppy had shown up out of nowhere and had been causing mischief ever since. He was quite harmless, but he'd do the stupidest things. Such as stealing one of everyone's shoes on three different blocks; hence his new found name; Bootz. At first he'd been a cute, poor, helpless stray but now he was just annoying.

"Try and steal my food, eh!?" Jake continued to shout; a well-aimed spatula hit the young dog squarely on the forehead. Bootz tripped over his own long legs and crashed into a wall. "Now I've got you!"

He raised a pan high above his head; below him Bootz was a shivering ball of matted brown hair. "That's enough!" Everyone's heads turned towards Anna.

_Jake is taking this far too seriously._

"You're taking this way too far Jake, he's just a dog!"

_Wow, maybe I am going soft?_

"This doesn't concern you Kyouyama!" Snapped Big Jake. "Go home!"

The crowd held their breath, nobody, not young or old spoke back to Kyouyama Anna like that!

Skipping what happened next we'll just say Big Jake is still at home in his bed tending his wounds.

_Well, at least I'm not going too soft._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna had been walking for an hour and a half and the little runt still wouldn't leave her alone. She was starting to regret saving him, then again, why did she save him? It wasn't like her.

_Ah well, it was just one dog, as long as Yoh and the others don't find out…_

Anna stopped, news was quick to travel around here, Yoh was bound to find out, maybe before she even got home. Then again people usually kept quiet when Anna 'Taught Someone A Lesson'. Unless they wanted the police around asking questions how a young teenager managed to break almost all the bones in a man's body that was nearly twice her size without any help. Anna smiled to herself; she had done it without help and she was quite proud about it too, Yoh wasn't the only one getting stronger.

Bootz's whine broke her thoughts and turned her small smile into a scowl. She looked down to see the puppy watching her with his large green eyes. "What do you want?" She was answered with another whine. Her scowl grew, "I can't take you home with me!" He just stared at her. She moaned, "Come on then."

_Take him home, give him something to eat then ditch him._

End Of Part One

* * *

A/N: When I looked back on this I didn't see any reason to change the first chapters that much, save for a few mistakes. ON TO CHAPTER 2! 


	2. Points of View

Once again I went over this chapter for mistakes and any things that I felt I should change.

I'd like to thank:

Hemila-Rose: for being the first to Review.

Holy Girl: For Reviewing after.

Xbakiyalo: For Reviewing the day after.

You were the first three to review. Thanks!

Well here we go again:  
Disclamer: I do NOT own Shaman King

* * *

A Girls Best Friend

Part Two: Points of View

Anna slid the front door open, poked her head through the gap and looked around. Yoh or anybody else didn't seem to be home. Anna let out a sigh.

_If anyone saw me with this runt I'd die._

She turned towards the dog and spoke. "Alright, come in, but don't, touch, anything!"

The puppy trotted in; heading for the living room, Anna shook her head and went into the kitchen. He could have last night's leftovers, they usually had them for breakfast but everyone had been in a rush that morning. "No point in letting them go to waste," she said as she reached into the fridge.

She placed the plate near the back door.

_If there's any mess I'll just sweep it outside._

She turned to call him but found out there was no need; he was sat right next to her, watching her intently. She was a little shocked but got over it. "There you go then."

Bootz gave a small yip of joy and thanks before digging in. Taking huge mouthfuls; trying to get as much as possible in case it was taken away from him. After he'd finished he came up to the side of her and sat down, staring at her, waiting for his next order. Anna's lips broke into a small smile (something was becoming all to frequent for her).

_He reminds me of Yoh._

Her eyes widened._ Yoh! He'd be home soon!_

She barely heard Bootz's whimper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bootz was stood behind his newfound owner when she opened the front door. She'd saved him from being beaten to death; he could never repay her for that.

She looked around inside, she seemed a little anxious but when she saw there was no one else in there she seemed to relax and sigh. Then she fixed her glare on Bootz. He knew that if she gave him that look he have to do anything she said, or else.

Then she spoke. "Alright, come in, but don't, touch, anything!"

He went into what must be the living room, and then, sensing Anna walk past him followed her into the kitchen. He began to wag his tail as she walked towards the fridge. She muttered something to herself as she took out the plate.

_Humans, go figure!_

But there seemed something different about this human, about this house. It was like that feeling you get when someone's just walked over your grave.

Anna placing the plate by the door brought him back to reality. He was about to rush at the plate and gulp it down but thought better of it and went to sit right at the side of Anna's left leg.

She turned, probably to call him, and then she looked right at him. She paused for a while then she muttered. "There you go then."

"Ta!" He yipped and rushed at the plate.

Feeling a lot better he licked his lips and returned to Anna's side. She looked at him again and he saw her give him a small smile. Guessing this was rare, he wagged his tail and returned the smile with a doggy grin.

Suddenly her eyes widened, giving her a look of something between fear and worry; making him feel ill. He placed his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head, letting out a small whimper.

End of Part Two

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Please review! Just thought you'd like to see something from Bootz's point of view! Told you he'd remind Anna of her sweet Yoh. Aww! - Yoh (yay), Ryu and Manta are appearing in the next part!

Once again I haven't changed much for this chapter.


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Shaman King but I don't...

* * *

A Girls Best Friend 

Part Three: Secrets

Anna grabbed Bootz and threw him into her room.

_Yoh wouldn't dare look in here._

Yoh had said that he and Manta would meet up with Ryu on his way back from shopping and all three would come to the house. Anna had barely put the plate away and sat down before the door slid open.

She heard Yoh's laughter and footsteps. He was ten minutes late as usual. "You're late," she stated, "again."

_Just forget all about Bootz, you're getting rid of him anyway._

"Aww, come on Anna, just ten minuets. We'll run the next time!"

He said it as more of a plea then an argument.

_Though, he wouldn't dare argue with me._

"If there is a next time." Anna replied.

Yoh started to walk past her into the kitchen. "Are the leftovers still there? I'm staved!"

Anna gritted her teeth. He knew he wasn't allowed anything to eat.

_So why's he asking?_

She shook her head. "No, I threw them away."

"Huh? Why?"

Anna's eyebrows began to form a V shape as she scowled. Yoh flinched. "I mean… don't we usually save them?"

Anna was undaunted. "They were going mouldy, you wouldn't be questioning me would you Yoh?"

Yoh's body became tense. "Um… No… I just… Um…" He couldn't seem to get the sentence out. "I think I'll just get an orange."

He continued his walk to the kitchen.

Anna began to examine her fingernails. "Yoh?"

"Yes, Anna?"

She didn't look up. "Don't you have training to catch up on?"

"Oh… right… of course!"

He shot out of the room into the garden. "And Ryu shouldn't you be unpacking the food and Manta find something to do that doesn't get in my way and that's useful."

Both boys rushed out of the room. Anna smirked.

_That will keep them busy._

She headed up the stairs to her room. Halfway up she paused.

_They know it already; I may as well add something onto the end to stop them being suspicious._

"Remember, no one is to enter my room! It seems someone's been in there!"

_That'll do._

She continued up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was going to be late. He couldn't dodge it. "Come on guys! The less late the less pounding from Anna!"

Manta ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Maybe we could sneak in?" He suggested, out of breath.

"No chance!" Puffed Ryu. "She's always home before me!"

Yoh said nothing, he just concentrated on running, being late four days in a row was NOT a good idea. He had a reason though; he'd been trying to get the perfect present for Anna. In few weeks it would be the day they'd first met, all those years back, and he wanted to get something special.

He stopped at the front door to catch his breath, the others followed.

_No need to make it obvious that we've been running._

As he opened the door he laughed, more out of fear then anything else, wondering what punishment Anna had for them.

"You're late," he heard her say, "again."

"Aww, come on Anna," he begged. "Just ten minuets. We'll run the next time!"

_Even though we always do._

"If there is a next time." She said simply.

He needed something to stop her asking why he was late. He began to walk towards the kitchen. "Are the leftovers still there? I'm staved!"

He heard her grit her teeth.

_Bad idea._

"No, I threw them away."

Yoh couldn't help himself. "Huh? Why?"

_Whoops!_

Her eyebrows began to form a V shape as she scowled. He flinched.

_Think of something! Quick!_

"I mean… don't we usually save them?"

She seemed undaunted. "They were going mouldy, you wouldn't be questioning me would you Yoh?"

His body became tense; it was not a good idea to question Anna. "Um… No… I just… Um…" He couldn't seem to get the sentence out. Then he had an idea. "I think I'll just get an orange."

_Wow, what a bright spark that was._

He began to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Yoh?"

He felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead. "Yes, Anna?" He turned. She was looking at her fingernails.

She didn't look up. "Don't you have training to catch up on?"

His eyes widened.

_The deal for going to Manta's!_

"Oh… right… of course!"

He shot out of the room into the garden. Glad he hadn't just been whacked one. And, from the sound of it, nether had Ryu or Manta; "And Ryu shouldn't you be unpacking the food and Manta find something to do that doesn't get in my way and that's useful."

Manta came running out the door. "Was that good luck or what?!" He asked, a big smile on his face.

Yoh returned the smile with a grin. "Either that or she's is in a very good mood!"

They heard Anna from the stairs. "Remember, no one is to enter my room! It seems someone's been in there!"

Yoh was confused. He looked at Manta. He looked just as confused as he did.

It was Manta who asked first. "Did you go in Anna-san's room?"

"No way! Did you?"

"I like my head between my shoulders!"

"Well I doubt Ryu went in."

"Ah well, do you want to prepare Anna-san's present now Yoh-kun?"

"No, I'd better get training, good mood or not I can't disobey a direct order!"

They were both laughing as Yoh began to do sit-ups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bootz was shocked. One minute he was sat beside his Anna- and now he was in a room all by himself. He heard Anna move around for a bit then some more footsteps.

_There were three, _he could gather,_ someone tall, someone short and someone about Anna's size who's laughing. _

He began to wag his tail.

_Big, medium, small! The three bears!_

The medium one stopped laughing when Anna spoke. From what he could gather this one was called Yoh.

_He seems scared too and the others won't even speak! They must know of Anna's mysterious power to control people._

Yoh's voice became a little bit higher through the conversation. Bootz lay down. He was bored and wanted Anna back.

He heard Yoh run into the backyard. Bootz had already had a look at the backyard. It was huge! Anna said something containing the name Ryu and the large one ran into the kitchen.

_Large one: Ryu. Got it!_

Then she said something containing Manta and the little one scurried after Yoh.

_Little one: Manta. Right! _

Hearing this Yoh and Manta say something about Anna he placed his ears back and growled. Not too loud though, he was under strict instructions to keep quiet. Then he heard Anna's footsteps and began to wag his tail again. Then he heard her shout from the stairs. This made him jump up and give a little bark.

"Anna's back!"

End of Part Three

* * *

A/N: Yeh, I know it's long but that's what you get when you repeat something 3 times! Told you it would have Yoh in! Yoh's got a present for Anna. Isn't he sweet? Bootz is growing attached to her too. Please review! Later! 


	4. Hay Fever

Meh, went back over this too. Not sure when I'll start writing this again but I know I will finish it. Might take a while though.

Discalimer: Once again I don't own Shaman King but Bootz is completely mine.

* * *

A Girls Best Friend

Part Four: Hay Fever

Bootz leapt and ran around the garden, rolling in the mud and grass. He'd never been so happy in his life! This place was huge! There were flowers and even a small pond!

As he ran around, Anna watched him from the porch. Large, Small and Happy had gone somewhere, which was why he had been let out. He had gathered that Anna didn't want the others to see him. He wasn't sure why, they were, after all, his family now.

_But then again,_ he thought, _she is a female, and no one understands females!_

He saw her sit down and look up to the sky. He came to sit beside her and also looked up, to see if it was anything interesting.

_She must be looking at the clouds._

He suddenly saw something growing amongst the tulips, a single daisy, standing out, being completely different, and not giving a damn about it, just trying to get on with what it was doing.

_A bit like Anna!_

Bootz started to look back and forth between Anna and the flower. Then he finally got what his brain was trying to tell him. He trotted over to the daisy, plucked it from the ground and began to skip back towards Anna. He came up to the side of her, placed his head on her thigh and yipped for attention.

She kept looking at the clouds. "What now?" She asked it in a voice that he knew was meant to warn him that she was annoyed.

"Look what I have!" She turned to look at him. "For you!" He yipped again when she looked at the flower in his mouth.

She was silent for a while; a smile slowly began to form on her face. She took it from him and began to twiddle it between her fingers, looking at it in a dreamy sort of state.

He smiled; pleased to make her so happy. He jumped a little when he felt her hand start to stroke him. Then he relaxed and lay down beside her, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for some time before Bootz smelt something. He stiffened, Anna must have felt this because she had stopped playing with the flower and stroking him. There seemed to be five people coming.

He got up to get a better smell as well as to hear these intruders. Anna stood also, probably to get a look.

He relaxed a bit when he realized three of them were Large, Small and Happy. But the new two smelt of a high place, with trees, rivers and most of all; snow. He looked at Anna for some reassurance.

She was scowling again; Bootz knew she did that a lot. But she didn't seem worried about these two newcomers.

"Go back to my room, Bootz." She commanded.

"Right!" He yipped back as he began to make his way back inside.

She whipped round. "And be quiet!" She hissed. He whimpered as he made his way upstairs, wondering just how big his new family was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bootz ran around, Anna watched him, he reminded her of Yoh in so many ways; the carefree attitude, the way of finding pleasure in such small things.

_The respect for me._

The pound had said that they couldn't have him till tomorrow, so she was stuck with him for now.

_Great, _she thought,_ another Yoh to look after._

She sat down and looked up at the clouds.

_I wonder why Yoh enjoys this so much?_

She suddenly felt calm, as though all stress and other problems had just floated away. She closed her eyes and barely sensed it when Bootz came up to the side of her then walked away again.

She felt his head on her thigh and heard him yip. She opened her eyes but didn't look at him. "What now?" she asked in one of her warning voices. He yipped again. She looked at him, and then when she looked at the flower in his mouth he yipped once again.

_Defiantly like Yoh, he always gives me flowers. _

She smiled and took it from him. Beginning to play with it with her fingers, she hardly noticed her hand begin to stroke Bootz.

She began took think about Yoh.

_His big brown eyes, his sweet smile…_

She blinked.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Bootz suddenly stiffened, she half-heartedly stopped thinking about Yoh and stood up, maybe she could see what was wrong.

She heard Yoh laughing with the others. Her scowl came back to her face when she realized whom the two new voices were. Pirika was all right but her brother…

_Great, Horo horo's back in our house._

"Go back to my room, Bootz." She commanded.

He yipped back as he began to make his way back inside.

She whipped round. "And be quiet!" She hissed. He whimpered as he made his way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoh's spirits were at one of their high points. He had gone out for a walk. He'd said to Anna that they were going to the graveyard, but hey, the graveyard and the ice-cream parlour aren't that far away from each other.

In there he'd seen a very familiar and very friendly face, well, two faces. Pirika and Horo had been sat at a table, Horo had been nursing his wounds from training while Pirika went on at him about how lazy he was becoming.

They had walked up, with Yoh in lead, and asked whether they'd like to share a table. Pirika didn't talk much, being four boys and one girl, not to mention the ghosts. But Horo launched into full story-mode telling them every detail of what had happened since they had last seen each other. Four days ago.

Horo and Pirika had decided to stay in their hotel for as long as possible before they were kicked out. "It's not that we don't want to stay at your place, Yoh," Horo had explained. "It's just, it cost us so much to get into that place, we may as well stay until we have to pay the bill in advance for next week!"

They had been on their way to the house when they'd stopped for refreshment. Yoh thought he might as well tell Horo about the present for Anna so while Manta and Ryu distracted Pirika, Horo helped Yoh wrap Anna's present.

"And why are you doing this again?" Horo asked at least ten times.

"Because I want to show Anna how much I appreciate her being there all these years." Yoh's always answered with a grin.

Horo snorted, "Whatever makes you happy." He said nothing more on the subject afterwards.

As they came closer to the house, Manta asked them what they'd been up to.

"Oh, you know, working hard, training and just pumping up really." Was Horo's answer.

"That's Horo talk for stuffing his face and sleeping all day." Pirika mumbled. They all laughed as they came down the street, Horo went bright red. Suddenly Yoh heard a dog from inside the house.

_Odd._

Everyone else looked confused too. "Did you hear that?"

Everyone nodded his or her head. "You didn't get a dog while we were away, did you Yoh?" Horo asked.

Yoh knew he was joking. But Manta still answered.

"Yeh, sure, we've even added a water-slide for your amusement, Horo." They all laughed.

_But still, it sounded as though it came from the house._

As he came though the arch he saw Anna, standing in the doorway, a scowl on her face. He smiled back and her scowl grew.

As they made their way towards her Horo sneezed, they looked at him and Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Damn hay fever." He muttered.

End of Part Four

* * *

A/N: They just keep getting longer don't they? 


End file.
